


Beyond What They See [Markhyuck AU]

by anonymously_smitten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Haechan's thighs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sunsets, mahae, markhyuck, markhyuck are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymously_smitten/pseuds/anonymously_smitten
Summary: NCT 127 decided to hold a surprise V-Live for their fans post-practice. All is well, chaotic, as usual, but there's a slight tension in the air, especially between two...what could it be?(inspired by the NCT 127 VLIVE)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Beyond What They See [Markhyuck AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first work in AO3 and it sucks literally but whatever lol.  
> Also, this is a self-indulgent work😂💚  
> I have posted this short au on Wattpad under the same name and author name. This was long overdue but procrastinating is life so...
> 
> Short and brief but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Might take it down later, idk.
> 
> Have fun xxx
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Practice went on for about an hour before they all collapsed on the sofa for a break to regain their strength. Drained with sweat and faces flushed, they decided to hold a surprise VLive in the practice room.

Despite being tired, they were still ever so cheerful, cracking jokes and fooling around.

As the live started they got into their own places greeting their fans and anti-fans alike. Amidst the loud and goofy group, there were two boys that kept on glancing at each other as if they could understand each other through their eyes.

They had a live for a minute or so before they realised that they had the wrong settings. The younger went up to fix it with eyes hooked on him by a certain someone behind him.

As the younger passed by him, the older breath hitched and coughed to avoid exposing himself in front of his million fans. He glanced down quickly and tried masking his not-so-subtle glances towards the younger.

The person beside them could sense the tension hanging in the air and tried covering it up with awkward laughs.

The younger sassily sipped on his iced Americano while scrolling through the comments from fans, hair falling down in his brows, face flushed from the practice. His oversized tees clinging unto his lean frame, with shorts that exposed his beautiful thicc tanned thighs in all their full glory.

Bouncing his legs, ignoring the sneaky glances from the other side of the sofa. Several times he looked up and met eyes with the older, and raised his brows as if it's a challenge.

Halfway through the live, they looked as if they were in a world of their own while communicating with their eyes. The older not so subtle stared at the younger as if bewitched.

Half of the conversations that went on were lost in his head while being mesmerized by the younger's appearance. Realizing how he would have looked right now, he smiled sheepishly and looked away.

Throughout the live, the older kept on being tested by the younger. He tried to act nonchalant about it but all that could see, see and feel the tension. He wasn't sure if his act was believable himself.

The younger's act was getting to him no matter how he tried to avoid it. He wished they were alone at the moment and free to do what he wants to do. He gulped looking at the younger and quickly averted his eyes when the younger catch his.

Finally the live ended, and as they got up from their seats to leave the practice room, two were left alone in the same position they were in during the live.

Both silently staring into each other souls, as if they were in a staredown, and the one who stares away first was the weaker between the two. They both had to make everything a competition smh. The older startled by the sound of people passing by the room in the hallway, coughed and got up from the floor and walked towards the door, locking them in.

Leaning against the door, he looked at the younger one who tried to avoid his gaze busily scrolled through his phone. The older chuckled and walked towards the younger boy and bent down at eye level of the boy before taking off his phone and placing them on the couch, then making the latter looked up at him holding up his chin.

Donghyuck looked more beautiful than ever, barefaced and flushed cheek from the intense practice and his shirt hanging loosely on his shoulder exposing his collarbone, moles on his face making up a constellation he could stare at forever, plush lip that his eyes linger on, and those doe eyes that looked at him dreamily.

He smiled and cupped his cheeks making a quick peck on the lips, before settling down on the couch pulling the younger towards him, cuddling him, face on his chest and one arm snaked around his shoulder, the other on the younger's waist.

The younger snuggled closer towards the older and breathed in his scent. Mild scent of his musky body wash still lingers. He melts at the contact and felt home in the older arms.

"Did I do something wrong babe?" the older asked the other in a low voice that sent shivers down the younger's back. The younger shook his head slowly and look up at the older and smiled.

"I just wanted your attention, I missed you..." and a blush crept upon his cheeks as he confessed. He laughed and hugged the younger one tighter. ("Precious" he thought) Mark has been busy promoting with SuperM and they hardly see each other. Most of the time, they only get to meet at the practice room, as their schedules often conflict.

"You have another live schedule with the Dreamies, you should get ready and come to my room after you're done" the older spoke and kissed the younger's forehead making the younger protest as he tries to pry himself away from the boy.

"Just 5 more minutes..." the younger hugged him tighter and pouted. Mark could only smile at Donghyuck's cute actions. He was too damn cute for his heart.

Seeing how the younger was unwilling to let him go, he thought of an idea and smirk before pinning the younger on the sofa. Surprised by the action and their position the younger blushed uncontrollably and squirmed under the older's intense gaze.

"H-hyung, w-what are you doing?" the younger whispered. He rarely faltered but with Mark offscreen, his whole persona changes, making him an adorable, shy mess.

Mark leans down towards the younger making both their breath hitched and chest heaving. He kissed the younger's neck making the younger shuddered. This was bold of him even to himself. He smiled then tickled the younger's sides making the younger laugh out loud and tears oozing from his eyes.

"Hyungggg, stop, it's so ticklish..." he cried out and tried pushing the older off him but Mark was stronger than him. He eventually stops and both locked eyes, he proceeded to wrap his hands around the older's neck who hovered above him and pull him into a kiss. Their kiss deepened and tongue explored sending them into oblivion.

Their kiss was disturbed by a call. Separating, they breathe heavily while Mark rested on the younger's neck. It was a call from their manager reminding Donghyuck of his next schedule.

"Yes, hyung, I'll be there, no, I didn't forget, I'm still at the practice room, yes, bye" and he kept the call. They both sat up and the older caressed the younger's flushed face from their makeout session.

"You're beautiful.." he whispered and kissed the younger's neck, lips, and hand before tugging him up to leave. Putting his arms on the younger's shoulder, they went out of the practice room towards the vending machine in the hallway. He bought cola for the two of them and escort the younger to his next schedule.

Walking Donghyuck to the designated place, they were both silent, a comfortable silence that both enjoy around each other. Reaching the room on the other side of the company's building, they could hear loud noises from inside the room and they were sure they were at the right place. (Not that they didn't know the place, but if they would've been unfamiliar with the place, they could follow the noises and reach the right place lol)

Turning the knob, they were greeted by the Dreamies playing around, Jeno putting Jisung on a chokehold, Chenle playing battleground while making incoherent noises, Jaemin nagging them all while Renjun was busy practicing his notes with air pods on and ignoring the chaos around him.

The moment they stepped into the room, they looked up at the two in the doorway, and seeing their beloved Mark hyung, they greeted him enthusiastically making the older guy flinched from the sounds. He laughed at them and greeted them equally loud. He ushered Donghyuck into the room and they both went towards the Dreamies.

Donghyuck went to bother Renjun then run for his life yelling dramatically while being chased by the latter. Mark freed Jisung, their maknae from the steel arms of Jeno, and Chenle clung to him the moment he finished his game, and Jaemin chased Jisung around while calling him weird but cute pet names. Their manager sat silently in the corner looking dead and done with the kids under his supervision.

After hanging around for a few minutes, he hugged them all, nearly getting squished to death by the ever-energetic Dreamies, hugging a certain someone longer and more intimately, and dismiss himself.

Leaving the room, he could bear the chaos that ensued and chuckled. The Dreamies were cute and it makes him happy to see them happy and healthy. It's been a while since he graduated from Dream and he missed them all so much though they met occasionally despite their heavy schedules.

He went back to the dorm. Showered and slept for a while before having his lunch that was prepared by the dorm aunty. Taking his guitar, he hummed out several melodies while scribbling down on his notes. He was so into what he was doing that he didn't even hear when Donghyuck came into the room.

The schedule ended quicker than he expected and he went out to have a quick lunch with the Dreamies before heading back to the dorm. They went inside their van, they sang, played games inside the car, bustling with energies much to the annoyances of their managers who could only smile at them. Happy that they were healthy and energetic but drained from their chaos at the same time.

Donghyuck got off first. He whistled and went up the elevator to his floor. He entered the apartment and saw Johnny and Doyoung watching a movie while Taeyong was preparing snacks in the kitchen. He dropped by the kitchen to quench his thirst and quickly hug his leader.

"Do you want to join us? We're having a movie marathon, we'll be watching horror movies.." Taeyong said excitedly to the 127 maknae who sat on the kitchen counter munching on the grapes. Donghyuck shook his head unable to answer him as he was busy stuffing his mouth with grapes. The older smiled at him and ruffle his hair before nudging the younger to help him carry the snacks to the living room.

After scaring Johnny especially Doyoung by creeping behind them, popping a balloon between the two earning a nagging from Doyoung and hustle from a laughing Johnny, he entered his room and took a quick shower. Wearing an oversized Adidas tee among his Adidas clothes-filled closet, a comfortable large pajama, and glasses. He looks at the time and saw that it 4:50 pm already. He hugged his body pillow, put his airpod listening to songs while making his way up to the 10th floor, to Mark's room.

On reaching his destination, he entered the code to the apartment and made his way into the kitchen first to grabbed a snack from the nearly empty fridge packed with Tupperware containers of food made by the dorm aunty.

Looking around, the dorm was dim, barely lighted up by the sun, the only source of light currently. Light entered through the balcony and through the lightly curtained large windows, making it nostalgically beautiful. Soft sun rays and the quiet atmosphere around the house were quite unfamiliar to him.

The apartment was always lively but he thought they were all probably in their own room resting, Taeil was probably sleeping or working out, Yuta must either be watching sad movies and on his way to finishing a box of tissues or at WayV's dorm, Jaehyun was probably on his phone Netflix-ing or sleeping, Jungwoo should have been at the kitchen Donghyuck thought, wondering why he wasn't at the kitchen counter when it was his routine at this time around. He must be asleep he thought. After all, they were all burnt out from the comeback preparations.

Taking off his AirPods, he could hear the wind softly blowing making waves in the curtains, and he could hear the faint strumming of guitar from Mark's room. He smiled and made his way to his room tiptoeing to avoid making any sound. With a large bag of chips in his hand his huge ass pillow tucked underneath his arm, clutching his phone tightly while holding his breath, he saw the door slightly open making it easier to enter without making any sounds.

He opened the door discreetly and placed his stuff on the bed. Mark was sitting on the floor facing the large windows while playing his guitar. His freshly washed hair played in the wind from the window. It was frizzier than usual due to over bleaching and dyeing. Yellow pink lights scattered across the sky, the sun was setting leaving a breathtaking view behind.

Donghyuck stopped a moment to take in the beautiful moment making sure to take a picture on his phone. Mark looked much more mature than he was, with glasses an oversized shirt, a comfortable pajama, and his messy hair, that looks too cute not to be ruffle. His room smell of the musky body wash and a minty aftershave. His back looks broad and huggable and his concentrated posture makes Donghyuck want to throw himself at the older, hug him and snuggle into his back.

He still didn't notice the younger staring dreamily behind him. He was startled by arms that snaked around his waist and a low hum behind him, a face snuggling into his back and small hands that struggles to lock around his waist. He let out a small laugh and know that it was his beloved Donghyuck. He placed his guitar by the bed and stretched his arms behind him to hold the younger boy, the love of his life.

"When did you come in? I didn't hear you.. " he asked the younger but only hear a low hum in response. He smiled and tried to turn towards the younger with much difficulty as the younger's hold on his waist was tight.

After Donghyuck loosens his grip on his waist, he pulled the boy to his lap and hugged him. He smelt of strawberry and milk and look so huggable and kissable right now. The sunlight danced on his tanned honey skin and he looked like a fairy. His hair was messy and lively, unlike his hair that bears the brunt of chemicals and comebacks.

The sunlight behind him makes him more breathtaking than ever. He felt the younger's eye on him and when it met it felt as if time stops at that exact moment. He was more than captivated, more like in a trance on seeing the younger smile at him brightly. He was brought back to earth when he felt a pair of lips brushing against his and hands caressing his chest.

He trailed kisses on the younger's neck, hands roaming around fervently on the younger's body. Placing a heated kiss below the neckline of the younger leaving a pinkish mark. His hand roamed under the younger's shirt caressing his smooth soft skin while deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart from their heated kiss, he tidied the unkempt hair of the younger and smiled at the dazed beauty. His fingers lingered on the swollen lips of the younger and brushing it lightly. His fingers trailed down the younger neck and stopped at the mark he made and kissed it lightly. He made the mark lower the neckline so that it could be hidden from the sharp eyes of others.

Both his hand then made their way down his thigh and caress it, drawing abstract patterns with his fingertips. Both breathed heavily and the low sounds made by them aroused them even further.

Looking up the younger's eye as if looking for permission, the latter blushed a pinkish hue in his face and nodded, hair slightly bouncing at the action.

He then stood up with the younger's legs wrapped around his waist. He settled the boy onto the bed and walked towards the door locking it. Walking towards the bed, he smiled at the boy seated on it, his smile tugging at his heartstrings and warmed him.

Leaning towards the boy he cupped his face and kiss him again, lightly and more hungrily. Tongues explored each other sending off a bursting sensation, like fireworks on a clear night...both fought for dominance.

Breaking the kiss, both looked hazy and high off the sensation. The older sat on the bed pulling the younger to his lap placing kisses all over him while his hand held the younger tightly as if he'll fade away.

Pressing their forehead together, the older kissed the tip of the younger's nose. He then took off the shirt of the younger's shirt and stared at him like an artist gazing at his masterpiece lovingly.

Taking the younger lips into his again, he whispered "Hyuck, I love you..." and smiled against their lips. Marking few more marks on the younger's body, their kissing getting intense by the minute.

"I love you too, hyung, very much..." the younger spoke between their kisses, making the older smiled and pull him closer. 

Nudging the older, the younger took off his shirt and held onto him, kissing his neck. Their bare chest moving against each other. Moments later, they were laid naked on the bed, making love to each other and getting high off each other scents.

Hyuck laid under with Mark on top of him, sensually teasing and kissing the younger. Entering him repeatedly making him moan out his name silently, pleasing the older. The younger was squirming under his hold wanting to touch the older, both his hands held above his head by the older's on hand with a strong grip, while the other roam around caressing his butt cheeks. They broke their kiss for air.

The younger flipped their position and he was now on top of the older, riding him, while nibbling his skin, placing hot wet kisses on his neck, and making the older let out a low deep moan. Both reached their climax and the older released into the younger, dripping down his thighs and onto the sheets, while the younger come onto the older's body. Both relax and only the drowned sounds of the city below them - the honking of cars, the ding of elevator doors, and birds flying by the window chirping can be seen and heard occasionally.

Laying on top of the older, his face planted on the chest of the older whole gazing at the melancholic view outside; listening and matching his heartbeats to that of the older. He smiled listening to the rushed beating of the older's heart knowing that he was the reason for it. The fading sunlight shone on them making the room light up in golden light and the cool wind blowing into the room ruffling the white, silky curtains; making the whole atmosphere dreamlike.

Playing with the younger's hair, he hummed out a melody that sparked into his head.

"Let's shower" the older led him for a shower, he picked up the sheets for laundry and went to the closet for a new bedsheet.

After the shower, he sat on the bed looking at the younger drying his hair in front of the full-length mirror in the corner. He saw the marks he made a while ago and smiled fondly at the figure standing before him. There were marks around his chest, lower neck, and thighs, marking him as if he's claiming him.

It was dusk and stars were peeking out from their slumbers and the summer night's cool winds blow peacefully...

Feeling the gaze of the older behind him, Hyuck blushed and turn around and straddle the older male. Resting his head on the shoulder if the older smelling his musky scent. The older held him like he's a fragile being.

"I wrote a song, would you like to look at it...I want to hear you sing it" nudging the younger male in his arms. The younger nodded and he carried him towards his desk, Hyuck still straddling him.

He dressed the younger one in one of his oversized tees, and he looked fluffy and cute. Setting the younger on the desk, he sat on the chair taking his guitar and handing Hyuck the notes that he scribbled for the past few days.

Hyuck was his muse, his inspiration.

Hyuck studied the melody and hummed out the tune. A smile spread on the older's face hearing his favorite sound.  
He giggled and strummed the guitar following the younger's voice. It sounded heavenly and he couldn't be happier. If this was his last moment on earth, he would go peacefully and happy.

They worked on the lyrics and the melodies of their song. Giggling and laughing constantly with stolen kisses in between.

If the world was ending, they weren't afraid because they had each other and many beautiful moments that will last forever, that no one could steal away from them...a blissful moment that was heaven itself.

Heart that beats as one, eyes that see no one but each other, skins that long for each other and thirst they themselves could only quench...lovers and soulmates♡♡♡


End file.
